Waking Up Next to Joe Jonas
by Perfectly Dreaming
Summary: Janie graduates her senior year, she and her friends decide to go clubbing to celebrate. Little did she know the Jonas Brothers would be there. mature content and language. the JB do not have purity rings in this story
1. Chapter 1

**Better Left Unsaid**

Chapter 1: What Happened?

_Janie..._

I was awoken by the beams of the sun gleaming through my French doors leading to the balcony. I turned to my right side to block the bright light from my eyes and rested for a few minutes when I felt something that felt like arms wrap around my waist. It was then that I now realized I wasn't fully clothed. I was wearing a black and red polka dot bra and thong with black lace; which was now on the ground. I was hesitant to see who it was and why someone was in my bed. I slowly turned my head to look and see who it was, and to my surprise, it was Joe Jonas, yes the Joseph Adam Jonas of the Jonas Brothers. A high pitched scream slipped out of my mouth. Wow, he is a sound sleeper, but unfortunately my very over-protective older brother, Matthew heard my scream and yelled up the stairs to ask what was going on.

"Why the hell are you screaming?"

"Sorry, Matt there was a spider!" I lied through my teeth.

I heard his feet start to walk away, "Oh, and by the way I'm going over Katy's house and sleeping over tonight, do you think you could take care of yourself?" Matt asked. Katy is his two-year girlfriend.

"Duh, I'm eighteen now, of course I can take care of myself"

"Okay, bye" he tells me and I see him get in the car and drive off.

'What the hell happened last night?' I thought to myself. I went over to the bed and Joe was still sleeping, he smelt like alcohol and so did I, which explains almost everything. I felt really light-headed so I gave up on trying to wake him up so I just lay on my side of the bed and relaxed.

About an hour later I saw his eyes flutter open, "Janie?" Joe mumbled.

He looked up at me, "Do you know what happened last night?-" I asked, "-Did we, you-know?" He nodded, "I'm 99 percent sure we did."

"Do you remember if we used...you know...?" I asked worried.

"I'm not sure, let me check the garbage." Joe says getting up putting on his boxers and checking the garbage in my room and bathroom. He walks out looks down at his feet and shakes his head.

"Oh my God." I mumbled to myself.

Joe walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me protectively, "What ever happens, I take full responsibility." He gives me a reassuring smile and a quick peck on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **Yesterday

_Janie..._

I was driving home from graduation rehearsal; I only had two hours to get ready for the real thing. I decided to start getting dressed in a purple and black party dress and doing my hair. .com/janies_graduation_outfit/set?id=12386527 Pretty soon it was time to go and I had a huge adrenal rush, rushing through my body. My brother called up to me asking if I was ready yet, we went in the car with him driving to the football field. Matt dropped me off at the front of the school while he went to find us parking spot. I spotted my friends Brittney, Anna, and James. We were talking awhile about how excited we are to leave this stupid school once and for good. Eventually we had to join our classmates in the chorus room, lining up in alphabetical order, meaning I was towards the front with James, Brittney in the back and Anna in the "o" group. When our names were called, we all cheered. The ending as usual most schools throw their graduation hats up in the air, we did that too but everyone also got a slip of paper with a pen, and the paper we had to write a goal for the future, mine was more like a wish though. I will tell you all when it comes true, because it won't work if I tell you now.

After the celebration, most of us graduates decided to go to a club, which was about an hour away in the heart of Hollywood. Brittney, Anna, James and I all jumped into my car and drove off.

When we finally arrived, Anna saw a sign in the front, "Oh my God!"

"What?" Brittney, James and I asked.

"The Jonas Brothers are performing here tonight!" Anna exclaimed really hyped up.

"Who are the…oh wait never mind" I realized.

Anna and Brit are really huge fans, I think they are alright, but I'm more into bands like The Beetles, Elvis Presley, Michael Jackson, Stevie Wonder, you know all that old sixties, seventies, and eighties music.

''Although the second eldest, who I believe is Joseph? Yeah, Joe is really hot…'' I thought to myself, but was awoken from my thoughts by Britney and Anna jumping up and down squealing ecstatically.

We walked inside and grabbed a table in the corner; I slid in next to Brit; who was sitting across from James and Anna. The Jonas Brothers started on stage with SOS, Hold On, Please Be Mine. We ordered some drinks, nonalcoholic of course because we were just eighteen. They must have been spiked though because Anna, of all people wanted to dance. Anna is the type of person who keeps to herself, hides her emotions. Britney tried to kiss James -And all this time we thought he was gay- a few times and finally succeeded after both of them were buzzed.

Everyone there was pretty much buzzed, including me but to my surprise, so was Joe, as in Joe Jonas, Weird right? That's what I thought.

He approaches me, "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" he asked downing another beer bottle.

"I don't think so, but I know you…" I start explaining, but I was cut off by his lips pressing into mine.

I honestly had no idea what was happening but before I knew it we somehow ended up on my front porch. My brother was at his girlfriend's house for the night so I reached in my Gucci handbag and pulled out the keys to unlock the door without separating my lips from his. I wrapped my legs around him on the way upstairs. He threw his jacket, cell phone, and his keys on the floor along with my purse and jacket. We almost immediately fell into the bed making out passionately.-

-I ripped his buttons open, not caring if it ripped his shirt and threw it onto the floor. I could tell he wanted to get rid of the obstruction of my dress, so I arched my back to allow him to unzip it, and that was gone off my body within seconds. He kissed from my lips down to my stomach and made his way up to my neck hitting my soft spot, making me moan from the enjoyment.-

-I felt his hard-on on my upper leg, so I helped him unbuckle his belt and zipped down his pants to relieve pressure, and they soon joined the floor with our shirts. Next it was his turn to take off something that I'm wearing, he went for my bra, and I again arched my back to let him unhook it easier. He moved his mouth from my lips and took my right nipple into his mouth and started to flick his tongue over the tip while massaging my left breast. I heard him mumble,

"You're so damn sexy." I felt him through his boxers, not sure how big he might be or how hard.

Joe was sending me over the edge without even using his penis…yet. I grew tired of waiting so I pulled down his boxers to reveal a very hard and big, might I mention eight inches, Joe Jonas. I wasn't sure of how wet I might be, he gladly pulled down my thong, to reveal the warm sticky moisture in my underwear. I felt him breathing near my cult and he licked me clean. I decided I shouldn't be the only one getting the pleasure so I flipped him over with my legs and straddled him. I took him into my mouth and the part I couldn't fit I rubbed with my hands, this truly sent him over the edge, he brought me into a passionate kiss full of hunger and lust in his eyes.

He slowly entered me bring tears into my eyes, "You feel so damn good" I told him, "You're so tight, Janie" He added.

I soon felt his sticky seed spill into me, it felt so good, no great, I can't really explain it, and there was no good word for this feeling. Before I knew it he was out of me but slammed right back in many times after that. It was close to 3am when we finished, Joe rolled off of me and onto the side next to me, both of us breathing heavily.

"You were awesome" Joe complements me.

"So were you…for a virgin" I played around.

It was close to 3am when we finished, Joe rolled off of me and onto the side next to me, both of us breathing heavily.

"You were awesome" Joe complements me.

"So were you…for a virgin" I played around. Not to long after, we fell asleep cuddled in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Fight

Present

_Janie..._

I got up from his embrace and changed into a pair of skinny jeans with a white Aeropostale hoodie. "Joe?" I asked.

"Yeah?" "What if something or SOMEONE happens?" I ask with a worried look.

"I told you I will take on full responsibility, we were both drunk." He responds popping in an Advil for his headache.

"Give me one too" I tell him.

"What if I get 'Plan B' from my doctor?" I ask.

"No that's like abortion." "No it's not even a baby until it's born." I defend.

"Yeah, well I'm a Christian", Joe jumps up, "And to God and to me it's still a life!" he is really getting pissed.

"Yeah, well didn't you also promise to God that you would be abstinent till marriage?" I fight back.

"It's not my fuckin' fault you were drunk!" Joe yells.

"I wasn't the one who came up to you and started to make out with you! That was you!" I yell at the same tone, "I only had one beer! What did you have like fuckin' ten?"

"No I only had two!" He defends.

"Yeah, that explains the collage of empty beer bottles over there" I yell pointing to the dresser.

"If you claim you weren't drunk then why didn't you stop me?" Joe makes a point that I never thought of.

"Maybe I was drunk but not as trashed as you!" I defend again.

"What the hell do you think you are? Fucking Doctor Phil?" Joe yells grabbing his clothes into the bathroom.

"No, I'm you're one-night-stand, who you might have knocked up!" I yell.

I fall back onto my bed crying my eyes out. Joe changed really quick and left, without a single word, not even sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My Life is Over

_Janie..._

I haven't seen or heard from Joe since then, which was about a month ago, today. I never told Britney, Ana or James about what really happened that night, and defiantly not Matt. As far as my friends' know, I was tired and left to go home. And well for my brother, he doesn't even know we went out that night.  
My stomach growled, I went down the stairs and raided the refrigerator. I grabbed the leftover pizza, pickles, vanilla icing, soda and French fries. I've been really hungry lately and been craving the weirdest things. I just blew away the thought in my head and dunked a fry in the icing. I ate the pizza and fries cold instead of heating them up. I was too impatient to wait for it to cook in the microwave.  
I felt a bit nauseous; I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. This was the third time today and it was only nine in the morning.  
There has to be something wrong with me…first I thought Flu, but that doesn't explain the weird mood swings, eating habits, it just explains the nausea. Then I thought I should check if I was well…you know. I hopped in my car and drove to the drug store. I quickly ran to aisle six and looked for a pregnancy test. I came across one, ninety-nine percent accurate. I grabbed it and handed it to the cashier, she looked at me funny. I just blew it off and drove home.  
I had to admit, waiting for the color to turn was quite scary. I had a timer and it was set to go off in one minute…

*beep, beep* I hastily opened the door and closed my eyes and picked it up.

"Please be negative, please be negative, please!" I opened my eyes…POSITIVE. "No!" I started crying, no husband, no boyfriend and the baby's father hates me.

"Knock, knock girly, open up!" Britney pounded on the door.

I slowly made my way to the door to open it. "Hey girly…..Whoa you look terrible!" she stopped midsentence.

"Gee thanks" I say sarcastically.

"No, what I meant was…" I cut in, "its fine, I'm just not been feeling so good the past few days."

"Oh, the time of the month?" she winked at me.

"Surprisingly, no…" "Then what's wrong?" she asked.

Should I tell her?…She always jumps to conclusions…but she is one of my best friends… I argued with myself.

"Sit down…" I sat on the couch and patted the spot next to me.

She looked at me worriedly, "Jane, what's the matter?"

"I'm late… and been feeling nauseous lately…and" Brit cut in, "Oh God! Your not! Who was it?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me…" I started.

"Dude, you can tell me anything, you know that…"

"I know but…fine, it was Joe…" I blurted.

"Joe? I don't know any Joe…wait…a month ago… graduation… club… drunk… disappeared…Oh my God! Joe Jonas?" she reminisced her thoughts.

I nodded. She clamped her hand over her mouth, "Did you tell him?"

"Tell him!" I laughed, "I haven't seen him since then and his last words weren't exactly pleasant." I explained.

"Well what are you gonna do?" Britney asked.

"I have absolutely no idea."

"There has to be some was to get a hole of him…"she started.

"Yes, but there is a chance it's not a baby, the tests aren't always accurate… I could just have the flu or something going around…" I explained.

"That's it!" she explained.

"What?" I asked while she was dragging me out the door…  
We arrived at a clinic; I had to fill out papers and such. I looked in front of me, a couple, a pregnant woman approximately in her early twenties holding her husbands hand…oh how I was envious of their love. The couple went in and came out a good hour later, smiling and pecking each others lips, pure love and joy.

"Janie Greene?" I snapped out of my trance hearing the nurse call my name. I walked in and Britney stayed in the waiting room.  
I changed into the medical 'robes' and waited a good half for the doctor to come in. The door opened, "Hello, I am Dr. Armstrong" he shook my hand.

The doctor quickly grazed the papers on the chart he was currently holding.

"I see here that you would like to know if you are fertilized…" I nodded, "I took a home test a few hours ago and the result shown up positive." I started tearing up.

"You don't want a baby?" he asked. I shook my head no and explained what happened but leaving out the father is Joe Jonas." He did some tests and said he will be back soon.  
I waited about fifteen minutes when he walked in…"I'm sorry m'am, the results are positive.  
He left the office and I just starred blankly at the test result. It just seemed to be mocking me…big red letters 'Positive'. I heard a knock on the door…it was Britney. She walked in and immediately knew by looking at my expression. She ran over and hugged me to comfort.  
We arrived home and I just collapsed onto the couch in tears.

"My life is officially ruined!" I yelled through my sobs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Matt's Rampage

_Janie..._

"No honey! No it's not." Britney rubbed my back.

I nodded, "Yes it is!" I cried harder.

I felt something come up my throat and ran into the bathroom. I started puking and Britney came in and held my hair back. When I finally felt I was done I rinsed my mouth out and brushed my teeth. I walked into the kitchen to get a soda, "So, how are you gonna tell him?" Brit asked behind me.

"Tell who?" I questioned handing her a Coke.

"Uh, the father." She said obviously.

"I wasn't gonna tell him." I said quietly taking a sip of my drink.

"He's the father; he has a right to know." Brit shot back.

"I'm never going to see him again anyway, so why does he need to know?" I retaliated.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"How do I know what?" I inquired.

"That you're never going to see him again?" she replied.

"One, he lives in LA, two, I absolutely hate him and three, he absolutely hates me." I retorted.

"Still, he has the right to know he has a child out there in the world. Even if you don't talk to him and he wants nothing to do with the baby."Britney rationalized.

I sighed and walked back into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

"Fine, when are you thinking about telling Matt?" she asked.

"Tell me what?" Matt said walking into the room.

I didn't even hear the door open. "When did you get here?" I asked him.

"Like two seconds ago, I was over Katy's house. So what were you going to tell me?" he insisted.

I looked over at Britney and she nodded. "Matt, sit down." I told him.

"What's wrong?" he looked at me concerned and sat down on the couch.

"I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just going to come right out and say it…" I closed my eyes, "I'm…pregnant…" I took him a second to register what I just said, "What! You're joking right?" Matt stood up.

"I wish I was…" I shook my head, placing my hands over a small lump on my stomach.

"How? What? How did this happen? Who did this to you? Do I know him? When I get a hold of that bastard, I'm gonna…" he paced furiously around the room gesturing.

"Matt!" I yelled and he quickly stopped babbling and looked at me.

"Who is he?" he calmed down. "You don't know him." I started hoping that was enough to answer.

"I'm sure I do, now tell me." He insisted.

"His name is Joe…" I didn't want to say the last name.

"Joe who?" he interrogated. "I told you, don't know him." I repeated walking to my room.

_Britney..._

"Brit, I know you know." He told me.

I had a crush on Sam's older brother for years and he is using it against me.

I shook my head, "I don't know." I looked down.

"Please tell me." Matt fished his arms around my waist and pulling me in closer to him, provoking me to spill.

I again, shook my head. "It's not my place to tell you." I said trying not to look into his deep ocean-filled eyes, there just so alluring…I caved, "Jo…nas" I choked out almost un-auditable.

"Jonas? As in that faggot, loser, homo, boy band you like?" I nodded. "How, did that happen?" Matt questioned and I started from the beginning…

_Janie..._

"God!" I yell to myself collapsing on my bed.

Matt doesn't get it! I don't want him going on some crazy rampage trying to track down Joe. I heard Matt and Brit arguing downstairs and a few minutes the front door slammed.  
I ran down the stairs to find Britney, but no Matt.

"Where'd he go?" she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed his number…no answer.

"Did you tell him?" I asked. She nodded and I rolled my eyes.

_Matt..._

"I can't believe what I just heard, my baby sister pregnant? When I find that diminutive prick…I'll…I'll…do something atrocious to him, that's for sure…" I thought to myself driving down highway 9 at full speed.

I heard my phone ring a few times; I grasped the wheel with on hand and took out my phone from my back pocket. It lit up, Janie…I pressed ignore and continued searching for my rockstar-headed prey.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hunt

_Janie..._

It's been almost two hours since my stupid older brother stormed out. I'm worried… I turned to Brit, "What if he went to go find him?" I asked.

"First of all, Matt doesn't even know where they live…" she started and I cut in, "You apparently don't know him as well as I do…When he wants something, he wont stop until he gets it."

"Do you remember the third grade spelling bee?" she nodded.

"It was between Margret-Julia and him…right before the last round, he bribed the judges to give him an easy word…and do you remember who won?"

Britney looked over to the mantel at a small golden trophy engraved,

Matthew Grene  
Spelling Bee Champion 1996  
"He did…" she looked at me and I just nodded, "He'll always find a way."

_Matt..._

It's about time I found something; there was a sign I passed that read "Jonas Brothers tonight 8pm performing at La Vista"  
It was now almost eleven I examine looking at the digital clock under the radio, "The show should almost be over by now…" I thought to myself.

"Rock-star's never appear on time, when the show says eight, they leave at eight and get there an hour later…"  
I pulled up to the arena and walked in, the show was almost over so they didn't bother asking for my tickets. I stood in the back and saw the short curly-hair one, I'm presuming Nicholas, on the piano doing a solo and give a "sad" speech, and it made all the girls cry.

"Since when do you go to a rock concert and cry?" I thought to myself, "Pussy's."I chuckled.

A few minutes later Nicholas got up and grabbed his guitar, leaving all the females in the audience wiping their tears away and screaming their heads off, the other two soon joined him. The oldest I'm guessing Kevin, having a black Gibson on hand and tambourine-boy (he's not worth naming).

"Thank you New Jersey! You're the best fans in the world. We love you!" They yelled into the mic, earning a gag from me, "I bet they tell that to every city in the world." I thought, "What posers." I laughed, and they then bowed and left the stage.  
I quickly got away from all those weird fan-girls and hopped into my car. I drove around the back and I turned off my headlights. I saw four figures walking into a SUV, the fourth; I suppose is their bodyguard. I followed them back to their house unnoticed; it was only about an hour away from the arena. I parked behind a large tree while they pulled into the driveway and I waited.

_Joe...  
_

"The concert was amazing, one of our best yet." Nick smiles proudly, high-fiving Kevin and I.

Ever since I cleared my mind of that girl, I've been performing better.  
On the way home Nick and I sat in the back seat of Big Rob's SUV and Kevin sat in the front. Did you ever get that eerie feeling, that someone is following you? I had it, loud and clear. I just pushed it off thinking it was just the paparazzi following us home at 1 am. I went in the house following my brothers after Big Rob dropped us off and went straight to the refrigerator to get a snack. I scanned the shelves and found two leftover 'Blue-Swede Cookies' that Nick baked yesterday (cough, cough, JONAS episode). I poured myself a glass of milk and went upstairs to my room. When I finished eating, I noticed everyone was asleep, so I took my shower and went straight to bed for a well deserved sleep.

_Matt...  
_

It was now 3 am when I noticed the last bedroom light go out. Assuming it was Joe's, I slowly got out of the dark vehicle and grabbing the closest thing I could find in my car, a bat. I closed the door inaudibly, and I crept up to the house. Deciding which window to climb through, I settled for the back left one. And with my excellent luck, it was his room.  
Tiptoeing over to the bed, I slowly raised the bat above his sleeping body and wacked him in the side, brutally. He woke up instantaneously and started screaming as I continued hitting him. The entire family immediately rushed in yelling as Kevin and Nick held me back from attacking their brother. The woman, I'm guessing is the mother, on the phone yelling frantically. Nick was the easiest to brake free from, he's just so weak. But Kevin is very much underestimated; he's strong, very strong. It must be all the guitar playing. Within minutes, I could hear the sirens; cops and ambulances come bursting in and holding me back as I hear the click of the metal handcuffs lock around my wrists. The mother is holding onto Joe as he holds icepacks to his sides and face.

As I am being escorted, more like dragged out, "You got my fucking sister pregnant!" I yell at the top of my lungs and I'm sure everyone heard it, including him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Verdict

_Matt..._

Guess where I am? Yep, the slammer and this drunk dude next to me, smells like ass.

"Okay, you get one two minute phone call, make it worth it." Officer Blore tells me handing me a quarter.

I called Janie, she must be worried sick, "Hello, Janie?" I said.

"Who's this...Matt?" she asked.

"Yes…" I answered. "Where the hell are you?" Janie asked frantically.

"Is that Matt?" I hear Britney ask Janie in the back round, "Yes it's him."

"I'm in jail…" I started.

"Oh my God! What did you get into?"

"Relax…he's fine."

"You went after him, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah…I'm sorry Janie, it's just what he did and..." I apologized.

"30 seconds." The electronic voice recording cut in."

"Look, I'll be right over okay?" she says.

"Can you please let Katy know?"

"Yeah, I'll call her now, bye." she hangs up.

"Alright, back in the cell." Blore drags me back and locks the door.

_Janie..._

When Matt didn't come home, I knew something bad happened. Then he called around the next day, telling me he was in jail. I quickly dialed Katy's phone number and informed her Matt was in jail. Katy wanted to come with us to the courthouse so Britney and I picked her up.  
"So, please tell me why my fiancée is in jail?" Katy asked me. I explained to her from what happened at the club to Matt trying to 'kill' Joe.  
"Oh, my…" she clamps her hand over her mouth and hugs me as we cry.

By this time, we arrived at the courthouse. The twelve jury members were stationed, on one side Joe's family was there and it was just Britney, Katy and me for Matt's side.

The judge walked in and sat on the podium, "Next case, the attempted murder of Mr. Joe Jonas." "What? He didn't try to kill him…dumbass judge." I thought to myself.

"Now, Mr. Matthew Greene, you are pleading innocent, am I correct?" Matt nodded.

"Do you have an attorney?" the judge asked Matt. "No, your honor." My brother spoke respectfully. "Very well then, under the sixth amendment, the court will appoint an attorney to you." The judge explains.

An attorney steps forward and takes the case.

"Mr. Greene, please take the stand." Joe's attorney tells him.

Matt walks up, "Why did you break into the Jonas house and attempt to murder Joseph?" he interrogated.

"I had no intentions to kill him, sir. Just payback." He started.

"Payback for what?" the attorney asked.

"For what he did to my sister." He continued.

"Is your sister present?" the judge looked around.

I stood up, "I'm right here, sir." I announced.

"Please take the stand." I obliged.

"How are you connected with this case." He asked me.

I took a deep breath and explained everything. I looked over at Joe who had his mouth wide open in shock; he's going to be a father.

"Very well, you may take your seat." I nodded and walked back avoiding any eye-contact with Joe. "Jury you are dismissed to go into the jury room and decide on a verdict.

About twenty minutes later they returned, "Juror #1 have you reached a verdict?" the judge asked, "Yes, your honor." A mid-age woman answered.

She passed the paper to him, "Guilty, Mr. Greene you are sentenced to 5-10 years in jail with a $350,000 bail."

"Case closed, Next case." He called.

Katy, Britney and I were crying, "I don't know how I am going to afford this." I sobbed.  
We arrived home and we decided I am going to sell the house for $300,000. I'll move in with Britney and sell Matt's car for $25,000. Katy offered to sell her car for another $25,000, leaving us with enough money for the bail.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Give me a chance_

_Janie..._

I went to the doctor today and found out my baby is a girl, James and Britney went with me for support. I haven't seen Joe since that day, almost five months ago.

_Joe..._

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father." I thought to myself lying on my bed looking up at the ceiling. *Knock, Knock* "Joseph?" I hear mom calling me behind the door, "Can your father and I talk to you." "It's open." I announce, knowing what it was about.

I sit up and my mom sits on the edge while my father stands by her. "Would you like to explain to how we are going to be grandparents?" Mom asked.

I told them everything, leaving out that my brothers were drunk too.

Mom was in tears, while dad looks as if he was going to kick my ass. "How could you be so irresponsible?" he yelled at me.

"I don't know. It just happened…" I start, but being cut off by my mother backhanding me in the face. "Ow!" I lift my hand up to my cheek.

"I'm sorry, honey." She starts, "No she isn't, you deserved that." Dad interrupts.

"Nicholas, Kevin!" mom calls them.

"Yeah?" Kevin asks walking in followed by Nick.

"Where were you two while this happened?" mom questions.

"Oh…uh…well…" Nick starts and mom gives them a firm look, "Okay! We weren't exactly sober either."Kevin blurts out, Nick glares at him.

"You too? Where did I go wrong raising you boys?" she sobs into dad's clean shirt.

They leave, leaving me with my parents once again.

After mom calmed down a bit, "Do you know what you should do next?" dad asked.

"I should go over to that girl's house and apologize…" I respond.

"And you think that will solve everything?" he glances at me.

"What should I do?"

"The big decision is if you want to be a part in her and the baby's life or not. And make sure that she feels that way too." Mom explained.

I nodded in understanding. "I'll go over the first thing tomorrow morning." I concluded.

The next day I decided to go over and talk with Janie. I had to admit I was anxious, the last time I saw her was well…the reason I'm going over there now...  
I knew the street she lived on, so I figured I could find the house. I drove up to a palish pukey green siding house. It looked familiar so I assumed it was Janie's house.

I rang the doorbell, "Who are you?" yelled an elderly man next door watering his lawn from his porch, in a white wife-beater and tube socks.

I had a look of disgust form upon my face, "Is Janie here?"

"Ehhh…Who?" The old man questioned turning up his hearing-aid.

I walked closer, "Janie Greene, does she live here?" I asked trying not to get spit on.

"Oh, that sweet girl…Yeah, she used to…" he started.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"What it to ya?"

"I need to talk to her?"

"Who are you to her…her next of kin?" he spat.

"What? What does that even mean? No, I'm a close friend."

"Really, what's your name, son?"

"Joe, Joe Jonas. Now will you tell me where she is?" I asked hopefully.

"You're that damn fella who got her into trouble." He said slapping me in the arm with a magazine a few times.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I thought to myself.

"Howard, why are you beating that poor boy up?" an older woman, I'm guessing she is his husband, walk out.

She grabbed the magazine from him, "I'm sorry about my husband's foolish behavior…What do you need son?" she asked me politely.

"I need to know where Janie Greene is." I repeated.

"Oh, that troubled girl who used to live next door? That poor thing, she gets knocked up, looses her house, her brother gets thrown in jail…" she shakes her head.

"Ye…a...h…that girl."

"She moved in with a friend of hers, I believe her name is Britney…" She started, "She lives over on Gwizdak Ct. number 13. It's right off Main Street." She informed.

"Thank you." I told her and walked back to my car.

"You do the right thing son…" she yelled to me.

"How does she know what's going on?" I thought to myself, "Weird people…" I shook my head.

I found the address and the house looked like a blue cottage. I walked up to the door and forced myself to ring the doorbell, I heard girls laughing.

A girl around Janie's age opened the door and the smile quickly faded, "What the fuck do you want?" she snapped at me.

"Can I please talk to Janie?" I asked.

"Why do you want to?" "Britney! Who is it?" I heard Janie say and appear in the doorway, looking pissed as soon as she saw me.

"Can we talk?" I asked Janie, "She doesn't want to talk to you." The other girl cut in.

"Its okay Brit, I've got this, okay?" Janie told the girl.

Janie closed the door behind her and led me over to a patio set on the porch.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"Well, I remembered where you lived and I went there. Oh and thanks for informing me about you moving…" I add sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, cause after I lost my house the first thing I would do would be to call you." She yelled back.

"Well being the fact that I'm the baby's daddy I figured you would." I retaliated.

"What makes you think I want you in my baby's life? Or in my life for that matter?" She yelled.

"I'm her father I have a right to see her if I want!" I argued.

"What are you going to do on her first day of school and she sees all the other kids' fathers and she asks, 'Mommy, where is my daddy?' What are you going to say? You don't have one or will you make something up like 'he died before you were born.' " I asked.

"We'll if I'm lucky you would be dead. This way all your precious fans will never know that their role model is a complete jackass who gets drunk and gets girls pregnant!" she cries and starts walking away, "Just leave and never come back."

"But…" I start.

"Get the hell out of my pathetic life!" she slams the door.

I get into my car; I sit there a few minutes to gather my thoughts.

"Maybe it would be better for me to stay away, the baby doesn't need me and certainly she doesn't." I think to myself. I put the key in the ignition and drive home.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Lines, Vines and Trying Times_

_Joe…_

I pull into the driveway and sit in the car with the key in the ignition to clear my mind. Maybe it would be better for the baby to grow up normally and out of the spotlight, without knowing who her father is.

_Janie… _

I can't believe he had the nerve to show up here. He ruined my life enough! I don't need him, and my baby doesn't need him! Why doesn't he understand that we do not want him!

"Janie? Are you alright?" Britney interrupts my thoughts.

"Yeah, don't worry about it…"

"Do you want anything?" she asked heading over the refrigerator.

"No, I'm fine." "Suit yourself…" she pursed her lips and grabbed a can of soda.

"Britney?" I caught her attention. She joined me on the couch.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything, for you being there when I needed it most. You're a wonderful friend." She smiled. "I love you like a sister and I was wondering if you would like to be the godmother?"

"I would love too! Thanks for asking me!" she hugged me.

_Joe…_

I locked my car and walked in the door. I ran into my mom on the way to my room, "Honey, I made dinner. It will be ready in ten minutes." She smiled.

"Oh, um thanks mom, but I'm not really hungry." I started walking away.

"What's wrong honey?" she puts down the laundry basket.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I try to leave.

"Why don't you talk to me any more? Ever since this girl happened, you've been so distant, not just with me, but with everyone. We're only trying to help."

"Well I don't want any of your help! I'm twenty years old mom! Stop treating me like I'm five." I retaliate.

"You're so irresponsible Joseph! That's why I treat you as if you were five years old. Don't forget, I went through the same thing, but it was four times and I was married to your father." She spat.

"That's not the same! It's a completely different situation! At least when you were pregnant, dad was able to see the baby! She doesn't want me around!" I yell back.

My eyes started watering; great I'm a grown man who is crying, I'm such a pussy. "Oh, honey." She tries to put an arm around me for comfort but I run off into my room; slamming the door shut.

_3__rd__ person…_

Mrs. Jonas watches her son run away into his room. She wishes she could comfort him but he doesn't want anyone, not even her.

She picks up the basket and trots down the stairs, "What happened mommy?" her youngest son asked looking up at her, "Why are you crying?" Frankie is not old enough to understand the problems going on around him.

"Oh, nothing sweetie." She bends down to his level, "Your brother and I just got into a little argument. He got a timeout in his room." She tries to smile, hiding away her glass-like brown eyes.

"So does that mean I'm the good child now?" he stared at her hopefully.

"Yes, you are my special boy." She messes his curly hair.

"Mom! Don't mess up my hair." He fixes it, laughing.

"Dinner's almost ready, could you do me a favor and get your brothers?" he nodded and ran up the stairs.

Everyone is sitting at the dinner table, well everyone except Joe.

"Mom? Where's Joe?" her second youngest asked. "He's in a time out!" Frankie blurts out to Nick. Mrs. Jonas laughs to herself, "Frankie, would you please grab the gravy out of the microwave?" he puts his fork down and runs into the kitchen.

"So, what's the real reason?" Nick asks.

"Joseph and I had a dispute about you-know-what and he locked himself in his room." He nodded and continued eating.

Frankie ran into the room and accidently dropped the gravy boat on the rug, "I'm sorry mommy!"

"It's alright I'll take care of it. She says getting up and going to clean the mess.

"Kevin?" Mr. Jonas starts, "Do me a favor and after dinner go see if you can talk some sense into your brother."

"Okay." He continued eating.

After Kevin cleaned his plate he headed up stairs to talk to Joe, "Joe?"

"Go away!" he mumbles.

"Please let me in?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Go away!" he says louder. Kevin backs away from the door. Nick runs up the stairs, "Kev!" Kevin turns around.

"I'm going to kill Joe!"

"Why?"

"Because of him, dad said we can't go on a tour this summer."

"That sucks!" Kevin exclaims.

"I didn't do shit!" Joe yells from behind the door.

"So he is listening…" Kevin adds.

Nick walks up to the door, "Yeah Joe, because you had to be a dumb-fuck!"

Joe opens the door and charges at Nick, tackling him to the floor with a loud thump.

"Get off of him!" Kevin yells at Joe.

Joe punches Nick in the stomach, "What you say? Do you want to repeat that?"

"Gladly!" Nick starts, "You a stupid, dumb-fuck, jackass, horney-dick who can't seem to keep it in your pants!" Nick yells punching him in the face as Kevin tries to break them apart.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Mr. Jonas yells up the stairs. Joe elbows Nick in the nose.

"Dad, help I can't get them to stop!" Kevin yells, as the father runs up the stairs with their mom behind; trying to convince Frankie to stay downstairs.

"Oh my God! Joseph, get off of him! Nick stop!" the father helps Kevin pull them off of each other. Kevin and the father pull Joe away and the mother tries to help Nick up. "Kevin go get them icepacks or something." Mrs. Jonas orders him.

She gets Nick to his feet but fails to keep standing, "Nick, honey? Stay awake." she tells him as his eyelids close heavily. Mr. Jonas calls 911 as she sits on the floor next to him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Bump in the road_

Mr. and Mrs. Jonas sit in the hospital waiting room along with Joe and Kevin. They left Frankie at the grandparent's house. Everyone was ignoring Joe the entire time.

Kevin gave him a dirty look, "What the fuck do you want?" Joe spat.

"Joseph! Haven't you learned enough by putting your brother in the hospital?" Mr. Jonas yells.

Joe gets up angrily and stomps out of the room. His parents and brother just look at each other in dismay.

_Joe…_

I stormed out of the waiting room and out of the hospital. I wanted to take a walk around to get some cool air.

"Shit!" I say under my breath as I run into the annoying paparazzi.

"Joe! Over here!"

"Joe! What happened?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Just shut up! Everyone shut up!" I hate them, I really hate them.

Without thinking, I grabbed a video camera from a news reporter and smashed it on the ground; shattering the lens.

They never leave me alone; "I wish I was never famous! I want a normal life, I hate it!" runs through my head as I run away as quickly as I could to ditch them.

I take a sudden detour into the woods to loose them. I waited behind a tree for about ten minutes before coming out of the forest. I get back on the sidewalk, my hands in my pockets; staring at the ground as I walk.

About an hour later after I got some fresh air, I return to the waiting room. My parents and brothers look at me in disappointment.

"Every channel…" I look at my father.

"What?" I ask.

"Every fucking channel, Joseph!" he yells; rubbing his face.

"You made the midnight news…happy? Are you happy now?" Kevin blurts out.

I turn my head to the television, "Breaking News: Joe Jonas from the beloved teen band, the Jonas Brothers, went on a rampage. As recorded, he busted out of St. Anthony's Hospital in hysterics. He allegedly smashed a reporters' camera; cursing him out." -The reporter spoke- "How will Mickey Mouse react? Could this be the end of the Jonas Brothers? What is wrong with Joe? Stay tuned for more info."

"You really don't think do you?" my mother spoke in tears.

I run my fingers through hair in frustration.

"Joseph, you are nineteen years old, almost twenty… Act you're age." my father added in annoyance.

Janie…

Britney called me downstairs, "Oh my God! Janie!"

"What?"

"You have to see this!" she said staring at the television in pure amazement.

"I'm coming…hold your horses." I say walking down the stairs.

I stop in my steps as I watch Joe Jonas cursing out the reporters and smashing the camera.

"Holy shit!"

"You broke him!"-She jumps up and hugs me, squealing.-"You fucking broke Joe Jonas!"

"This is not good…"-she looks at me questionability.

"I did that to him."

"That's a good thing, Janie. He deserves this."

"No Brit, no one deserves this…not even him." I sit on the couch.

"Look what he did to you." She exclaims pointing to my stomach.

"I've been doing some thinking lately, and I am also equally responsible for what happened…" I start.

"Get a hold of yourself Janie!"-She yells-"It's his fault, he kissed you first, he's to blame."

"But I let him, I never stopped him."

"You both were drunk, you weren't thinking-" stopping midsentence, realizing she just contradicted what she said.

"Exactly." I add, "I'm going to bed…night."

The truth was, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop thinking of the pain I caused Joe.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Regret_

_Joe…_

Nick came home yesterday from the hospital, luckily I only broke his nose and had a black eye; which required several stitches. Mom grounded me for the next month; no music; television; video games and to be Nick's "servant" until he recovers.

"Joseph!" my annoying little brother calls from his room.

"What now?" I yell.

"I need another ice pack. Oh and maybe some food, my sugars low."

Oh, he would blame it on his diabetes.

I roll my eyes and ran into the kitchen…I know how to make cereal at least.

I pour a bowl of Honey-nut Cheerios with milk. Nick rings a stupid bell, I ran upstairs; "You rang?"

"Yes, maybe some orange-juice." He smirks.

I roll my eyes and head towards the door, "Thanks broham." Nick smiles cheerfully.

I bring him a drink when I hear my mother calling me; "Joseph, Are you ready for your appointment?"

Did I forget to mention…she is making me see a shrink once a week? She thinks "something" is wrong with me, which I highly doubt. I am not crazy! (Me: only a crazy person would say.)

"Joseph Jonas?" the receptionist calls cheerfully.

I walk in dreadfully with mom following closely behind.

"Hello, Mr. Jonas. I'm Dr. Stine."

"Hi." I force a quick smile.

"I just want you to know, anything you want to tell me is completely confidential." She shakes my hand.

"And you must be the mother." The doctor smiles while shaking my mom's hand.

"Now what seems to be bothering you Joseph?" she asks oh-so politely.

"Nothing, and my name is Joe." I snap.

"Behave." Mom threatens me, I roll my eyes discretely.

"Mrs. Jonas, would you like to speak for him? I won't judge." Mom nodded.

She told the doctor the entire story from me being drunk to injuring Nick, while the doctor wrote on her little notepad.

"Oh my…" was all she could say as my mother was tearing up.

The doctor handed my mother a box of Kleenex tissues to dry her eyes.

"Joseph, what do you think would be the best for you to do to make things right?" Dr. Stine inquires my opinion.

"Nothing, Janie doesn't want anything to do with me and I already apologized to Nick." I huff walking out of the room.

About five minutes later my mom walks out of the room and heads toward the car after paying.

"This is not the last time; I made you another appointment for next week." She informs me as I walk ahead; trying to ignore her.

Janie…

I'm luck if I even got two hours of sleep the past few nights.

"I hate seeing you like this." Brit says as I walk into the kitchen; moping around.

"Brit, what do you think I should do?" I ask.

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I think your right about going to see Joe." She answers opening a new carton of orange-juice.

"I hate to hear you admit that." I chuckle a little bit.

"So do I." she flashes a quick smile.

"I think I'm going to go over a see him later on." I conclude and Britney nods in agreement.

I get dressed and put on some light make-up. I didn't really need to wear any pregnancy clothes, although I was already six months gone. I could tell my baby girl will be a tiny one.

I head towards the door, "Are you sure you don't need me to come with you for moral support?" Brit pokes her head in from the kitchen.

"No, thanks anyway, this is something I need to face alone." I lock the door behind me.

I drive to Joe's house, feeling a little nervous. I mean this the first time I actually wanted to talk to him and I'm not so sure of how he'll react.

I pull up in front of his massive house, it looks like a hotel. I hesitantly walk up to the front door, determining whether or not to ring the door-bell. I think I was standing there a good five minutes before finally pressing the bell.

"Hello?" a younger boy answers the door.

"Hi, is Joe here?" I ask nervously.

"Who are you?"

"A friend of his…" I lie, "Is he home?"

"Yep, but he's grounded…he's not aloud to hang out, sorry." The little boy informs me.

"It's really important, please can you go get him?" I ask hopefully; kneeling down to his level.

"Well…" he starts, "I guess I could for you." He winks at me. Awe he's so cute.

"Here…" he leads me in the foyer, "…wait here, I'll go get him."

Frankie runs up the stairs and knocks on Joe's bedroom door, "Joe! Some girl is here to see you."

"What girl?" he asks walking down the stairs but stops midway when he sees me, "Oh, it's you…"

"Well, that's a great to greet a person after not seeing them for a month and a half." I smirk.

"Why did you come here?" he asks bluntly.

"To talk. I need to talk to you its really important."

"What if I don't want to speak to you…?" he retaliates.

"Then you can just listen to what I have to say and shut up."

"Come on…" he says motioning me to follow him.

We go into his room, he sits on the bed and I sit next to him.

"What did you want?"

"I came to apologize…" I start.

"For what? You told me it was my entirely my fault, remember?" he cuts in.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. It's my fault as much as yours. We share a fifty-fifty blame; we are equally responsible. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything, even the pain I caused you."

"I accept your apology." He smiled.

"I feel really bad about what happened. And nice job attacking that camera, it definitely deserved it." I chuckle a little, causing him to smile.

"Friends?" he held out his hand, I obliged and shook it, but he pulled me into a friendly hug.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Freedom_

I guess you could say over the past week or so, Joe and I were finally getting along. You know, he's not really a bad person, unlike I believed.

My cell phone rang; it was Katy, "Hey Kay."

"Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"I finally sold my car and I have enough money for Matt's bale money!" she sang into the phone.

"That's great!"

"Yeah! I'm on my over to the court house now to pay."

"Wait? How are you getting there?" I ask coming to a realization.

"Bus…There's such thing as public transportation, you know." She chuckles.

"Right…"

"I'll talk to you later…I'm so happy!"

"Me too! Tell him to call me when you're leaving. Bye." I hang up excitedly.

Joe rings the doorbell, "Hey." I smile getting into the passenger seat of his car.

I have a doctor appointment in fifteen minutes to check up on the baby.

"Did you think of a name for her yet?" he asks smiling at me.

"No, I was hoping you could help me with that." I say shyly.

"Well, what about, Julia?"

"No. Rachel?"

"Samantha?"

"Why don't we wait until we see her, then we can think of the perfect name that is suitable for her." I suggest.

He nodded in agreement as he parked the car. Joe pulls his hood over his head and puts on a pair of black Ray-Bands. I look at him confused.

"Paparazzi just incase." He answers

We walk into the gray building and get in the elevator. We exit on the fifth floor and walk into room 501-B, that had a large sign on the door saying, Obstetrician.

I sign in as Joe tries to keep a "low profile".

"Name?" a receptionist asks.

"Jane Greene."

"Please take a seat, the doctor will be with you."

I walk over to sit next to Joe, who still was wearing a "disguise".

"You do realize you are wearing sun-glasses and a hood indoors, right?" I giggle.

"I can't take any chances." He says as I roll my eyes.

"According to a recent source, the 'hissy-fit' pop-singer, Joe Jonas threw the other last week put his younger brother, Nick in the hospital. Nick is recovering from a broken nose and a black-eye." informs a reporter on the television in the waiting-room.

"What a shame, what has the world come to now-a-days?" said an elderly man sitting next to us, waiting for his grand daughter.

Joe sank down in his seat, trying to hide.

"Miss. Greene?" a nurse opens the door.

I sand up, followed by Joe.

She hands me the gown to change into and leaves.

"Joe?"

"Yeah?" he asks me.

"Turn around." I laugh as he obliges, rolling his eyes.

I change, "Okay, you can look now."

I sit on the table and he sits in the chair in the corner.

"So what about Brooke?" he asks referring to the baby names we were talking about on the way here.

"Nah, Erica?" He shakes his head.

"Casey?"

"No, that could be a boy name too."

"True, how about, Jennifer?"

"That's cute, but I don't know."

"Let's just stick to waiting until we see her." I nodded in agreement.

*knock, knock* "Miss Greene, are you dressed?" the doctor asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes, doctor."

"Hello, I'm Dr. Johnson. Sorry, Dr. Armstrong is delivering a few babys today and couldn't make it. Janie, how have you been doing?"

"Fine, thank you."

"And who is this?" he asks, referring to Joe in the corner.

"This is Joe, he's the father."

"Hey, I know who you are; my kids listen to you all the time on the IPods. Jonas right?" he shook his hand, "I didn't know you were married?"

"Oh, we're not married…" I cut in.

"Okay, then…" the doctor says awkwardly.

"It says here you are going to have your last ultrasound today, am I correct, Miss. Greene?" he emphasizes the "miss" part. I nodded.

He rubbed the gel all over my stomach. It was cold and it tickled. After he took the camera and rolled it on my stomach, trying to get picture on the monitor.

Joe moved so that he was standing opposite of the doctor to get a better look.

The baby was moving and kicking, it was the greatest feeling.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Welcome Home Matt_

After Joe dropped me off at my (Britney's) house, we started decorating for Matt's "Welcome Home from Jail" surprise party. After Britney, Katy and I helped save for his bail, he is finally able to come home.

Katy was helping stall Matt from coming home; she brought him out to pick out some wedding things. While Matt was in jail, we girls were helping her with the wedding preparations. We booked a local Protestant church down the street. Katy said we are going to wait to get the bridesmaids dresses until the baby was born, because there is no way they could measure me with the "baby bump".

After we decorated the rooms with streamers and balloons, Britney texted Katy to let her know we were ready.

About ten minutes later, we got a text from Katy that they are almost here.

We heard the car doors close and everyone hid behind furniture.

Matt walked through the door, "Why are the lights off?"

Everyone jumped up out of their hiding spots and yelled, "Surprise! Welcome Home, Matt!"

Anna, James were there along with Matt's friends; Amber, "Cowboy" Chris (long story how he got that nickname.), Dylan and Dan. His soon-to-be in-laws were at the party too.

The cake made him laugh; it was a picture of him when he was three on Halloween, dressed as a prisoner.

"Where the hell did you get that picture?" he asks laughing.

"I dug it up in the moving boxes a few months ago." I told him.

After we cut the cake, the guys decide to watch the game in the living room, it was Yankees vs. Redsox. I wasn't really ecstatic about the Redsox winning by twelve, I, being a Yankee fan myself.

By the end of the ninth inning, the Yankees only trailed by four, which wasn't too bad…

Katy, Britney and I started cleaning up the party mess after everyone left.

"Here, let me help…" Matt says locking the front door.

"No, today was for you. There is no way you are going to clean this mess up." Britney smiles to him, "Right Janie?" I nod smiling.

"Alright, I'm so beat. I'm going to hit the hay." He says heading upstairs.

After we cleaned the majority of the mess up, we decided to finish tomorrow because it was already 2am.

We said our goodbyes to Katy and Britney and I decided to follow Matt's idea and hit the hay.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: It's Time_

I was sitting on the couch next to Joe. He came over for a visit, but only when Matt isn't home. The last time they were in the same room together was last week when we had a "Welcome Home" party. Let's just say my brother wasn't happy to see Joe there.

We were watching reruns of Degrassi: The Next Generation (Yes I love that show).

The baby is always moving, I place my hand on my stomach, smiling. Joe smiles at me with a look asking if he can feel. I nod. I take his hand and place it on my belly, the baby kicks and we both smile.

As passed, he decides to call for a pizza, because we haven't eaten lunch yet.

About an hour after the pizza arrived and we finished eating, we were sitting at the kitchen table when I felt something wet…my water broke.

"Joe?"

"Yeah?" he asks half-dazed.

"I think my water broke."

"Huh?"

I roll my eyes, "The baby is coming…"

"I'll start the car." He jumps up out of the chair and runs out the door with the keys in hand.

He runs back in the house letting the door slam behind him, "Okay let's go! I'll grab your purse and suitcase, all you need to do is relax and…"-

I interrupt his little panic rant by grabbing his face and crashing my lips into his lips.

"I have some time, let's sit down on the couch and wait. Why don't we watch some TV until I'm ready?"

"Uhh…Are you sure?" he asks dazed by what I just did. Do I regret it? No, not at all.

"Yes."

We went through two episodes of Ghost Hunters, we really like that show.

Towards the end of the second episode, my contractions got worse.

"Joe? I think we should go now."

In no time Joe ran out the door with the suitcase and my purse.

He helped me into the car.

We arrive at the hospital around four-thirty. I wait in the car while Joe runs into the emergency room, and comes out with a wheelchair.

"You know, I am perfectly capable of walking?" I giggle.

"I am not taking any chances, I don't want you hurt…"-realizing what he just said.-"err the baby." I smile at him.

I smile at his flub.

A nurse came and wheeled me to the room while Joe signed me in.

She helped me onto the bed, "My name is Linda, call me if you need anything…Just press this." She smiled pointing to a red button. I nod.

After she set up all the equipment, Joe runs in, out of breath. "Okay! Your all signed in. You don't need to worry about anything! Are you in any pain? Is the baby coming?" Joe asks on another rant.

"Joe! Relax! I'm the one having the baby and I am not nearly as worked up as you." I laugh, "Just sit and calm down."

He sat on the chair in the corner of the room near the window, running his fingers through his hair. I chuckled at the site.

I pick up a washrag next to me on the dresser. I throw it over to Joe, "Here, you are sweating like a pig."

He blots his forehead.

I took the remote and turned on the Yankee game.

"Joe?" I wince in pain as another contraction hits me.

"Yeah...huh...what's up?" He wakes up from his nap.

"Can you get the doctor? I think she's coming." I hold my stomach in discomfort.

Joe runs out of the room and goes to get the doctor.

Linda rushes in followed by Joe, "Hold on sweetie, the doctor will be here soon." Linda says coming over to me.

"Do you need any medication?" she adds.

"Yes, please!" I yell.

"Okay Miss Greene, I'm here." The doctor announces.

"She needs medication to help ease the pain." The nurse informs.

"On a scale of one to ten, what level is the pain?" Dr. Armstrong asks.

"Eight." I say wincing.

"Okay, there are some options to make this go smoothly. Epidural and spinal blocks are common choices. Narcotics take quick effect…" he explains.

"What do you suggest?" Joe cut in.

"Well, you are telling me your pain level is an eight; which is on the higher scale, but I don't want give you an epidural just yet. We can start you on a simple narcotic and take it from there." I nod in understanding.

"Miss Greene, I am going to check how far dilated you are and then start you up on the medicine." He informs me as I lay back and open my legs wide, Joe just kind of turns around not looking out of respect.

Which I don't understand whatsoever, I'm having his baby.

"Roughly around five centimeters..." the doctor says as the nurse writes down on the clipboard.

"Is that good?" I ask clueless.

"Close, but no cigar. You need to be around eight to start pushing. Give it another hour or two."

I clench my fists in pain as I experience another contraction.

"How far apart are the contractions?" he asks when it eases up.

"Like five minutes apart…"

"Put another dosage of narcotics." He instructs the nurse as he walks out of the room.

When the contractions get closer together, around two minutes apart, just call us in." the nurse tells me.

"Joe?" I call.

"Yeah?"

"You can turn around, now." I giggle.

"Oh."

"Do you really think I care if you of all people look what is going on?"

"You don't?" I shake my head "no", "Joe, I am having our baby…"

"You said "our" baby?" he asks surprised.

"Well, it is our baby girl."

"I know, but you always said "your" baby."

"People change." I finish before having another contraction.

Joe walks over to me and sits on the side of the bed. He holds out his hand, I comply and squeeze it really tight. But, for some reason, I don't let go when it's finished and neither does he.

We continue watching the Yankee game on the television, holding hands, it's the bottom of the sixth and the Yanks are loosing fourteen to six.

The contractions started coming quicker apart, I'd say about two minutes.

"Joe, I think I should call the doctor in." I say and press the red button.

He nods and gets up.

The doctor comes in followed by the nurse.

"What is it at now?" Dr. Armstrong asks.

"Around a minute or so." I explain.

The doctor examines me, "The dilation is at two centimeters. It's time to start pushing."

Joe comes over and gets a grip of my hand.

"Ready?" the nurse asks. I nod.

"Okay, one more good push and your baby girl will be here." The doctor exclaims.

"You can do it." Joe peps me up.

I let out a scream and the doctor pulled her out.

The nurse dried her up quickly and placed our baby on my chest in a little blanket.

I examined the beautiful new life that Joe and I had brought into this world.

"Joe, she has your hair." I smile at him.

"And she has your beautiful blue eyes." He adds, pushing back my sweaty hair from my face.

"She is sure a beauty." The doctor and nurse agreed.

"Did you pick out a name?" the nurse asks.

Joe and I look at each other, "Sophia Rose Jonas."


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: I Love You_

"Congratulations, you have a healthy little girl. She weighs six pounds-eleven ounces and twenty one inches long.

After the nurse took little Sophia from us to get washed up, Joe wanted to hold her.

I was sitting up on the bed with Joe next to me, holding Sophia.

"I can't believe we created this beautiful baby." He says which brings tears to my eyes.

"Do you regret what happened that night?" I ask, a little afraid of what he might say.

"No, not at all. If it wasn't for us being stupid, Sophia wouldn't be here. After what we went through, I'm glad she was the result. Do you regret it?"

"Absolutely not. Seven hours of labor and she is the result, I wouldn't change it for the world." I smile.

Sophia was taken to sleep in the nursery at night so I can rest. I told Joe to go home and sleep, but no, he insisted to sleep on the little recliner chair in the corner of the room.

"Janie?" he asks before we go to sleep.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want this to be awkward, but what you did before at you house, to get me to shut up…Did you regret it?"

"When I kissed you?" I ask.

"Yeah, that." He trails off.

"Are you mad?" I ask worriedly.

"No, I was shocked…"-my face drops-"In a good way." He reassures me.

"Janie, I don't know how you will take this, but I've been wanted to tell you this…" Joe starts with a

serious facial expression.

"What?" I ask a little worried.

"I…"-he stutters-"…love…you."

"…what?" I ask, still processing what he said.

"I said…"-he starts but I interrupt-"I heard what you said…"

There was a really awkward silence for a few minutes. Do I love him? I glance from under my eyelashes looking at his deep chocolate brown eyes; perfect facial structure and a subtle five-o'clock shadow… Who am I kidding? He's absolutely gorgeous!

I nodded ecstatically, "Yes…I love you too!" and I actually meant it.

I pulled him onto my lap with a passionate kiss [need I remind you we are still in the hospital, so nothing happened].

"Okay, I'm tired…" I announce earning a groan from Joe, "What? I just gave birth; I have a right to be exhausted."

He chuckled and sat back in the arm chair. He pulled it closer to my bed and stroked my hand as I drifted into sleep.

The End... for now.


End file.
